Lex Luthor (CW)
|-|Human= |-|Lexosuit= Summary Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor (1984-2019) was a billionaire industrialist, inventor, and scientist, as well as one of the most intelligent people in the world. He was the best friend-turned-archenemy of Superman, whom he viewed as an obstacle to his megalomaniacal plans and as a threat to the very existence of humanity. A charismatic and well-known, yet controversial public figure, Lex was the CEO of Luthor Corp until he was succeeded by his half-sister Lena following his incarceration of 32 consecutive life sentences at Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Lex later managed to escape from prison to continue his war against Kryptonians, eventually being killed by his half-sister. Luthor was later revived by The Monitor to fulfill a role on the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Possibly Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Alexander "Lex" Luthor Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: 36 Classification: Genius businessman, arch-enemy of Superman Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts Mastery, Pain Tolerance | Same as before, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Same as his human form, plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Information Analysis, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Athlete level (Is a highly skilled martial artist. Comparable to Lena Luthor) | Possibly Small City level (Briefly held his own against Supergirl) | Small City level (The Lexosuit is specifically designed to counter Kryptonians. Fought Superman. Fought Red Daughter, an alternate Supergirl and killed her, albeit with a Kryptonite sword) Speed: Athletic Human | Unknown | At least High Hypersonic+, possibly Sub-Relativistic (comparable to Supergirl) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class 10 (Easily lifted the Daily Bulge Globe and smacked it on Supergirl), possibly Class G (Blocked a hit from Supergirl) | Class G Striking Strength: Athletic Class | Possibly Small City Class | Small City Class Durability: Athlete level | Possibly Small City level | Small City level Stamina: Average | High | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Extended melee range. Several metres with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Wrist watch (Which can control his tech), guns (Occasionally) and Lexosuit *'Lexosuit:' It is designed to specifically counter Kryptonian threats. It has a built-in HUD, Kryptonite sword, energy blasters, thrusters for flight and can materialize on Lex's will Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Lex Luthor's intelligence is nearly unrivaled, even among the highly notorious Luthor family. A nearly flawless planner, able to assess and account for the numerous variables and from this effectively manipulate the situation to unfold as he sees fit, Lex is also an exceptional tactician, leader, and businessman. In addition to being among the greatest CEOs of Luthor Corp, his intellect having been more than enough to successfully oversee for years the company's daily activities and maintain its status as a multi-billion dollar corporation, Lex successfully set up hideouts all around the world and led his minions in it to collect weapons successfully in secret to defeat Superman or any sort of alien-related threats. His immense intelligence and strategical abilities were seen in his years-long war with the the tremendously powerful and notoriously intelligent Superman, as lex was able to stalemate the Man of Steel with many complex plans, plots, and attacks against him, although in the end, Superman ultimately defeated and exposed his true nature to the public. Lex was also able to efficiently and patiently program his escape from prison despite his failing health, infiltrating Eve Teschmacher at Lena Luthor's side to get her research, having himself placed under house arrest in his mansion, curing himself from his disease, effortlessly kill his handlers with the mansion's secret defenses, and finally escaping by helicopter, catching his extremely intelligent sister completely off-guard. Lex was personally trained in playing chess by grandmaster Anatoly Karpov and was able to transfer his knowledge to dim-witted prison inmates to teach them to achieve checkmate. Lex may be one of, if not the, most intelligent individual on Earth-38, with the only confirmed individual capable of outsmarting him being Clark. Lex is exceptionally talented in the art of deception, as he is able to fool and convince many others of his agenda, to the point that he was able to keep up the façade of being merely a normal person of extreme intelligence and a famous CEO of Luthor Corp while simultaneously fighting Superman to a long standstill, only being exposed as a criminal after Superman defeated and revealed his crimes to the public. Lex has a great aptitude in the field of bioengineering; for example, he was able to inject himself with Green Kryptonite and understand Lena's research on the Harun-El with ease, despite the fact that it took her months to study it. Lex is also an extremely capable biologist and is considered among the greatest living experts on Kryptonians, having studied them intensively due to his obsession. An extremely talented engineer, he was able to design many sophisticated devices such as an "earthquake machine" that triggered a fault line in California, a device to turn Earth's sunlight red, a warsuit to argument his physical attributes, a secret computer room inside his cell, and many other weapons. Lex demonstrated satisfactory resourcefulness and remarkable knowledge in the medical field, as he was able to made a correct diagnosis on his condition, as well cure himself. Lex was able to build a miniaturized computer into his watch and use it to take control of various complex devices, such as Luthor Corp's and his mansion's security systems. Lex is capable of fluently speaking English, Latin, and Kaznian-dialect Russian. He can also read and write in Kryptonese. Lex is highly trained in close combat, as while wearing his battle armor, which gives him the necessary physical powers needed to combat a Kryptonian, he proved to be able to single-handedly compete against Superman. Despite being able to put up a fierce fight to the point of stalemating the superhero many times, Lex is (seemingly) ultimately less skilled as his ex-best friend-turned-archenemy, as Superman was eventually able to best and incarcerate Lex in their final and presumably prolonged encounter. Lex is highly trained in using firearms, capable of shooting and killing a group of US Navy members using a shot each. Lex is an incredibly skilled painter, considering it to be "mere geometry". Lex has a dense network of information throughout the world; despite being in a maximum security prison, he maintain enough influence and connections to hire the professional assassin John Corben, as well as to orchestrate the assassination attempt of James Olsen, manipulate the government to have his sister work with the D.E.O., and organize his escape from house arrest Weaknesses: Mental instability. Formerly cancer Key: Human | Enhanced with the Harun-El serum | Lexosuit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Villains Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans